spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Jedi Wiki :Wikia zgłoszona do głosowania czwarty raz pod rząd. —tomta1 [✉] 10:09, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Zgłoszenie nadal aktualne. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:39, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Jedi Wiki to Wikia o świecie Star Wars. LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:28, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Raporty są całkiem czyste, nie jest straszny bajzel, tylko strona główna trochę niedopracowana, taka trochę szara, ale reszta całkiem O.K., Masz mój głos — Mighty Patapon 14:21, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 11:49, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) fajna wiki swoją musze jescze rozszerzyć aby była dobra # Umarlak (dyskusja) 12:24, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 18:31, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # --32Polak 07:50, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) #WojtekNinja 20px '''Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 12:44, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Można prosić o uzasadnienie głosu? —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:48, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #::Niezbyt zachęcająca strona główna i tło. Kiepska nawigacja i rozmieszczenie plików w artykułach (przykład). Dużo krótkich artykułów (nie wszystkie z szablonem "zalążek artykułu"). Ogólnie nie podoba mi się. Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:00, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #—[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:07, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Z uzasadnieniem Rafiego ciężko się nie zgodzić :/ # 23:08, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Rafi i Piteeek. # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 08:31, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna odpycha. Główna nawigacja też mało urozmaicona. # Liduh (dyskusja) 09:05, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Pan Boryh (dyskusja) 17:08, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie podoba mi się strona główna oraz infobox - jest zwyczajny i szary. Tło też nie przypadło mi do gustu (najważniejsze części powinny być po bokach, bo na środku nic nie widać). # sandy97(my talk page) 14:14, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Rafi wszystko powiedział. #Ankelime 09:49, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Niby dużo artykułów, ale mocno okrojone - czytając tę wiki ciężko się dowiedzieć, o czym w ogóle są Gwiezdne Wojny :\ I kiepska główna - j.w. # 10:22, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Rozjeżdżająca się główna, nawet nie chcę dalej sprawdzać. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:29, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) Pozostaje mi podpisać się pod argumentami kolegów i koleżanek wyżej - są, niestety, słuszne. 20px Dyskusja: :W szablonie copyrighta, który umieszczasz pod zrzutami z filmów i seriali, piszesz, że ich właściciel zgodził się na wykorzystanie ich na Jedi Wiki. Czy możesz udowodnić nam, że faktycznie taką zgodę posiadasz? W innym wypadku należałoby przekwalifikować ten szablon na fair use. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:00, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::@Myslec. Na oficjalnej stronie Lucas Art (http://starwars.com) sam George Lucas, twórca gwiezdnych wojen zgadza się na publikowanie wszystkich obrazów odnoszących się do danego obiektu, by dodać je do danej strony. Inne wykorzystywanie tych plikiów jest zabronione. Pozdrawiam-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:56, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :::LordThion, to może dodałbyś link do szablonu? Nikt w takiej błachej sprawie nie będzie sięgał do wujka google —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:10, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :Rozbudujcie trochę nawigację na skórce Wikia, zajmijcie się wspomnianą wcześniej licencją oraz poświęćcie trochę czasu raportom - złe nie są, lecz w bardzo łatwy sposób widzę tu możliwość doprowadzenia tego do niemalże perfekcji. Jeśli wszystko wcześniej wspomniane zostanie rozpatrzone, zagłosuję "za". PS. Na Monobooku czcionka Sidebara zlewa się z tłem, ale to tak swoją drogą. ;) Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:24, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Treść niektórych haseł pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Choćby artykuł Jedi - składa się jedynie z krótkiego wstępu z błędem (trwał przez Biliony lat), listy przykładowych rycerzy i dużej, nieopisanej galerii. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:28, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanon Wiki Rozwój wiki. GwenTennyson26 (dyskusja) 17:17, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # --GwenTennyson26 (dyskusja) 17:17, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # --KhYbEr (dyskusja) 17:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:37, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 05:29, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: #Dużo plików bez licencji, a jeszcze to! Ach ta Demokracja!!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:58, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Dla mnie to po prostu informacja. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/pl/images/7/7c/Knuckles_run.gif Painto the Hedgehog http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/7/73/Tails_lift.gif 18:04, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #:: Odróżnij proszę zwykłą informację o głosowaniu od nachalnego nakłaniania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:31, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Syf w raportach. #—[[User:Piteeek|'Pit]][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:07, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) KURDE! Swego czasu za zgodą założyciela starałem się poprawiać, ale... Tera się poprostu nie da! Większość artykułów i grafik nadaje się do bezpowrotnego usunięcia... Do tego to co Myslec nadmienił i nie trzeba dalej uzasadniać. A szkoda takiej fajnej głównej... #Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:47, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) - Syf w raportach. # 23:10, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC). Jak wyżej. # 06:38, kwi 2, 2013 (CEST) Może i wiki się rozwija, tylko, że nie wiadomo w którą stronę... # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 07:00, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Dodatkowo, szkoda, że nikogo nie obchodzi Monobook. # sandy97(my talk page) 14:17, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 14:44, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni #--32Polak 07:51, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. #— Mighty Patapon 14:25, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Nie macie szans w WM, jak wyżej :D 20px Dyskusja: :Wiki leży pod względem kategoryzacji (przykład) oraz licencjonowania grafik. Słabo jest także z linkami między artykułami (na 92 strony 15 bez linków wychodzących i 27 bez przychodzących to fatalny wynik). Ponadto masa stron bez treści, które tylko nabijają licznik: http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Najdron http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Metan http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nabu http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ulturadron http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mick_Rajnekrow http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Redbeack http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Artenis_O%C5%9Bmiok%C4%85ter http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wrotrok http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zeo http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin, a być może jest ich więcej (nie szukałem za dokładnie). A zawartość tych, na których już coś jest, też stylistycznie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :KhYbEr (dyskusja) 09:33, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo prosimy o pomoc :) Będę wdzięczny ;) ::Przecież wam pomógł Myslec, napisał co poprawić :) — Mighty Patapon 14:27, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki :Wikia zgłoszona do głosowania czwarty raz pod rząd. —tomta1 [✉] 10:09, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Zgłoszenie dalej aktualne. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:39, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki to polska encyklopedia o Benie 10. Kiedy znajdziecie jakiś błąd to piszcie, a ja poprawię :) Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 20:23, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 20:23, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 20:32, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 22:49, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Może powtórzę Sovq z poprzedniego głosowania, ale ciężko inaczej. Ciekawa skórka i strona główna (moim zdaniem pasuje nawet lepiej niż wcześniejsza), łatwość nawigacji, spójne stylistycznie artykuły i względny porządek w raportach. Do tego dochodzi szybkie "łatanie" błędów gramatyczno-stylistyczno-fleksyjno-niewiadomojakich oraz pozytywne nastawienie do poprawek (co na niektórych wiki jest rzadkim widokiem), prezentujące się w osobie Rafiego i mamy http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png # 06:45, kwi 2, 2013 (CEST) Nadal jest kilka artów, przy których muszę się domyślać o co chodziło autorowi, bo szyk zdania całkowicie zaburza przekaz informacji. Nie da się jednak ukryć faktu, że zostało już zrobione naprawdę dużo, a ciężka praca nad projektem musi być nagrodzona. #: Czy mógłbyś, jak prosił Rafi, podlinkować mu tutaj te artykuły, żeby mógł je łatwo poprawić? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:27, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 06:57, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 08:23, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 09:05, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 12:08, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # KhYbEr (dyskusja) 15:38, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Artykuły mają bynajmniej kategorie. Dobra wikia, Polecam :) # Pan Boryh (dyskusja) 17:14, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Jest dobra strona główna, nawigacja też ok, no i fajne odznaczenia. Nie mam się do czego przyczepić. # sandy97(my talk page) 14:17, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Interesująca skórka, dopracowana główna i wiele więcej - oczywiście, że na tak. # 10:24, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) #--32Polak 07:53, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Strona ciekawie wygląda i jest dobrze rozbudowana. Aż chce się czytać. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:17, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Widzę ogromny postęp. #--Gwevinoholiczka.pl 11:09, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) #--Sudovia, czyli Jātawa (discusiōni) 18:52, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:34, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) #: Dyskusja przeniesiona niżej 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:06, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # A poza tym to!. Jeśli chcecie przenieść wiki napiszcie do Sovq'a i nie róbcie tego ręcznie! -LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:32, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) #: Dyskusja przeniesiona niżej Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:29, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: ; Dyskusja spod głosu przeciw Talho Można prosić o uzasadnienie głosu? —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:59, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) :1. Nieużywane pliki, 2. Trochę porzuconych stron, 3.Nieskategoryzowane grafiki i to co mnie przeraziło czyli: Strony bez linków wewnętrznych, wystarczy ?? [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:35, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Odbiję. Spośród nieużywanych plików większość to odznaki. 6 porzuconych stron i 2 nieskategoryzowane grafiki (3 z 5 w raporcie już skasowane) nie są tragedią. A strony bez linków wewnętrznych są w olbrzymiej większości galeriami do artykułów. Choć oczywiście możnaby dodać linka powrotnego, ale nie wiem, czy jest sens w sytuacji, kiedy on już tam jest wbudowany w oprogramowanie... 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:06, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) ; Dyskusja spod głosu przeciw Lordtriona :Lordtrion, czy w ogóle czytałeś ten CAŁY wątek? --- Irozuzu 15:02, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) :Lordtrionie, czy tylko mi się zdaje, czy ty kontynuujesz haniebne wprost ociemnianie konkurencji w oczach głosujących, by ci głosowali na Jedi Wiki? 19:09, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki Wikia jest o wiele lepsza niż poprzednio, poprawiła się. Rozgadany (talk) 12:55, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rozgadany (talk) 12:55, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 13:01, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) # Julian and P.Smith15 (zagadasz?) 14:19, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:42, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Raporty; tło nawigacji zlewa się z samą nawigacją (kolor czcionki). # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:43, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Masa stubów. Ponadto, nie dalej jak wczoraj zgłoszenie wiki do slidera zostało odrzucone - to świadczy o tym, że czeka Was jeszcze trochę pracy. # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:31, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Popieram przedmówców. # Liduh (dyskusja) 16:10, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze dużo pracy przed wami. Przede wszystkim w kwestii treści. # — Mighty Patapon 14:22, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej # sandy97(my talk page) 18:36, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 11:11, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Sword Art Online Wiki Choć nieduża, świetnie rozwijająca się wikia. Wygląd obydwóch skórek do pozazdroszczenia. Ciężko szukać czegoś w raportach konserwacyjnych. Ostatnio jest na niej trochę mniejsza aktywność, dlatego też przydałaby się mała reklama. —tomta1 [✉] 10:18, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # —tomta1 [✉] 10:18, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) # Trochę nieużywanych plików, ale wszystko i tak ok-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 10:24, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 10:26, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) # —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit]][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 10:27, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Wikia bardzo dopracowana... Występowała w głosowaniu w marcu 2013 i wtedy jedynym zarzutem był monobook (zaznaczone przez tomte). Pozostałe dwa to była pamiętna namowa Lordthiona (a ja mam za dobrą pamięć :D), więc... nie patrze na nie :D Gdyby nie tak późne zgłoszenie, byłaby ciekawa walka między Ben 10 Wiki i Sword Art Online Wiki... ale szansa jest :) #AdiFire 13:21 kwi 6. 2013 (UTC) # 14:38, kwi 6, 2013 (CEST) Ostatnio byłem za, teraz też jestem. # 15:51, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) # — Mighty Patapon 16:08, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) A co mi tam, za ten głos się nie płaci, ładna wiki to czemu nie zagłosować ;) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 13:30, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:17, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja. # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 19:39, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Tak jak Myslec. # 07:10, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) No, niestety muszę się z Myslecem zgodzić... # Umarlak (dyskusja) 11:13, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Tak jak Myslec 20px Dyskusja: :Aktualnie jestem przeciw. Złożyło się na to kilka czynników: :* Mocno rozgrzebane gadżety. Jak Vuh sam mi przyznał, może nie mieć czasu, żeby to załatwić do końca kwietnia. A nie chciałbym promować wiki, na której to, co będzie fajnego do pokazania, dopiero się zrobi. :* Aktywność na wiki jest raczej mizerna, dodatkowo w większości dotyczy kwestii technicznych - edycje merytoryczne zdarzają się raz na parę-paręnaście dni i są dość niewielkie. Ostatni nowy artykuł powstał 12 stycznia - prawie 3 miesiące temu! :* (powód mniej istotny) Od wieków irytują mnie dość liczne czerwone linki w tym raczej ważnym miejscu, czego nikt nie raczył ruszyć. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:17, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Myslec, warto zaznaczyć, że aby być bardziej fair w stosunku do angielskiej wiki, nawet przy częściowym tłumaczeniu będziemy importować artykuły. Co do nieaktywności - to prawda, ale jeszcze nie spotkałem się z tym by głosować na nie, bo na wiki jest mała aktywność. 18:38, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Moim zdaniem to jest wystarczający powód (zwłaszcza, jeśli jest jednym z kilku). Teraz robicie edycje raz na 3-4 dni - a za miesiąc może się z tego zrobić na przykład raz na tydzień-dwa. Wtedy byłby trochę wstyd polecać prawie martwą wiki jako przykładną. :) Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:20, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) : Pomimo tego, że zarzuty Myslec'a śmieszą mnie już drugi dzień, wyglądają jakby nie mógł się przyczepić do czegoś konkretnego to z jednym się zgodzę, że Wiki jest jeszcze niedokończona. Nadal pozostaje kilka spraw, którymi muszę się zająć , jednakże sądzę, że powinienem dać radę do końca miesiąca. ;) :Myslec, no błagam. :) Przy okazji zauważyłem jeszcze jedną ciekawą rzecz, na którą nie zwróciłem wcześniej uwagi. "A nie chciałbym promować wiki, na której to, co będzie fajnego do pokazania, dopiero się zrobi." - więc sądzisz, że bez gadżetów SAO Wiki jest totalną porażką i nie ma w niej nic do pokazania? Gadżety to zaledwie ułamek rzeczy, które mogą być fajne na wiki i nie wiem po co o nich wspominasz. Tak samo możemy założyć, że wiki startujące w tym głosowaniu za kilka miesięcy będą o wiele lepsze, więc je odrzućmy na starcie - w końcu nie chcemy promować wiki, na której to, co będzie fajne dopiero się zrobi, nie? Podsumowując, pierwszy powód wydaje mi się komiczny, drugi to zwykłe gdybanie (a co jeśli poprzednie wiki miesiąca za 2-3 miesiąca nie będą edytowane? Jak mogliśmy wyróżnić martwe wiki...), a trzeci rozwiązany (pozostałe czerwone linki dotyczą SMW, które (według staffów) miało zostać włączone na przełomie stycznia i lutego. 10:43, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Sam przyznasz, że głównym atutem SAO Wiki jest jej wygląd. Samej serii nie znam, ale fakt, że ze 139 artykułów 95 jest przetłumaczonych pozwala mi sądzić, że pod względem merytorycznym Wasz wkład może być mniejszy, niż na innych wiki o podobnej wielkości. Skoro prace nad gadżetami dopiero trwają, wolałbym, żeby zostały zakończone przed wypromowaniem tej strony. Nie chodzi mi o to, że za jakiś czas wiki będzie lepsza, jak sugerujesz, tylko o to, że to, co jest już udostępnione (a niewątpliwie gadżety da się już włączyć), nie jest do końca dobre. Sam miałem (nie pamiętam już, w jakich okolicznościach) włączone gadżety - i aktualnie przy korzystaniu z nich przeglądanie wiki jest dość problematyczne. To można porównać np. do niezredagowanych artykułów na niskim poziomie merytorycznym, które gdzieś tam sobie leżą na boku, kiedy reszta jest idealnie dopracowana. :: Mała aktywność - no chyba nie powiesz mi, że jest duża. :) Zdecydowanie większa szansa na wymarcie wiki jest, gdy robi się kilka edycji co kilka dni, jak na SAO, niż gdy jest to co najmniej kilkanaście dzień w dzień, jak na części innych zgłoszonych stron. Stąd moje obawy. :: Czerwone linki - OK, nie obwiniam Was o błędy Wikii. :: Swoją drogą, jeśli te zarzuty są komiczne czy śmieszne, to czemu podpisało się pod nimi już trzech kolejnych użytkowników? :/ Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:22, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Yare, yare. Wspominałem wcześniej, że nawet jeśli tylko fragment pochodzi z angielskiej wersji, jest dodawany owy szablon - w myśl licencji wiki i ogólnego poszanowania pracy edytorów z angielskiej. Tak więc, suche statystyki nie zawsze powiedzą prawdę. Doprawdy, uczepiłeś się tych gadżetów. Zostały przeniesione w "bezpieczne miejsce" i pojawią się gdy będą tylko gotowe. Kto wie? Może tamci użytkownicy lubią popierać komiczne zarzuty? :) 17:36, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) PTD Wiki Rozwijająca się wikia o tematyce serii detektywistycznej Trzej Detektywi. Niedawno mieliśmy remont, strona główna, oraz tło i logo (logo na oasis i monobooku) zostały zmienione. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 10:57, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:01, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję :No to ja narazie wstrzymuję się od głosu, gdyż leży chwilowo kategoryzacja szablonów (7), grafik (9), do tego nieużywane szablony (10), grafiki (4/8 - bo tło, loga i favicon są w raporcie a nie powinny), kategorii (5), szablonów (10) i tu brakuje linków —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 11:11, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) :Strona główna jest wizytówką wiki, a na stronie głównej brak obrazka (Autorzy.PNG). 15:38, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) :Jak dla mnie troszkę surowa ta wikia :(. A tak w ogóle gdzie "Kategoria:Administracja"? bo jakoś u was nie ma ;), na razie nie głosuję — Mighty Patapon 16:04, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Ponurak, dodawałem te fotki i nie zauważyłem, że nie przesłało się ostatnie xD Mój błąd. Pit, mniej więcej poprawiłem te rzeczy, o których pisałeś, ale jeszcze się raporty nie odświeżyły. Patapon, nie bardzo rozumiem Kategorii Administracja. Mogę ją utworzyć i rozbudować, ale na chwilę obecną nie rozumiem, co ona obejmuje :) Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 17:49, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Jak to nie ma jak Kategoria:Administracja jest. Ta wiki została utworzona wcześniej i automat najzwyczajniej nie dodał. Na szczęście jakiś niezarejestrowany poprawił automat ;) Wzorem jego poprawiłem jedno podwójne przekierowanie :D —[[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:26, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja zawsze raporty w tej kategorii sprawdzałem :) bo mi sie nie chciało łazić i ich szukać pojedyńczo :). Rozumiem że kategoria może nie być utworzona przez automat :) Ale co do głosu, nie jestem pewien — Mighty Patapon 14:32, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC)